<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood is thicker than water by Cibix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472178">Blood is thicker than water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibix/pseuds/Cibix'>Cibix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chat as fairies, Fluff and Angst, Insane Wilbur Soot, No beta we will die like mexican dream, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Running Away, Their brothers your honor, sbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibix/pseuds/Cibix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the L'Manberg festival is approaching Tommy and Tubbo make a plan to run away from the war torn nation. But tension to starts rise when Wilbur starts to doubt Tommy and his intentions with Cabinet member.</p>
<p>And even if they do get out of the Smp, How the hell will they survive on their own?</p>
<p>This, is the tale of Tommy and Tubbo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A strange wanderer.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All nations have rich history, and the Dream Smp was no different. You’d be walking down the old and broken path, the wood under you breaking and cracking with every step as the roots and weeds nested their way in. Prime Path, long forgotten after the village of people moved away. The earth started to take back its land as the grass and flowers started to grow over it, barely even visible now. It's been maybe thirty or forty years since someone has walked the path. As you start to head up a very steep hill you hear some music coming from the top.<br/><br/>As you reach the top of the hill,  you stumble across a dark oak wood bench sitting on the edge of a cliff. Seemingly untouched by nature unlike the houses that stood behind it. A small tree growing over the bench casting a shadow over it, almost like it was protecting the spot from mother nature.<br/><br/>You’d glance over to where you heard the music playing, right next to the left side of the bench was an old and rusty jukebox. A tune on repeat, Able sisters, such a light hearted song made the area feel more lively. Like the village hadn't been abandoned by its creators.<br/><br/>You’d move your head to the tune feeling a smile grow on your face, walking up to the jukebox you’d see a Sign, a Wooden sign that rested in front of the Jukebox, words engraved into the wood. But like everything else, the weeds started to take it over and the ink started to dry and disappear. Squinting your eyes you were barely able to read ‘<b>May this forever play in our hearts.</b>’ And now that you noticed, the tune never did stop playing. On repeat for almost 40 years only having the wanderers pass by it like you to hear it.<br/><br/>Such a small area rich with history. Telling the story of betrayal, family, friendship and consequences. But no one would  know if they hadn't been there when it happened.  So wanderer, as you take your seat on the bench listening to the lovely upbeat tune. Let me tell you a story on how a bench would decide the fate on whether a nation would rise or fall. <br/><br/>Let me tell you the story of Tommy and Tubbo. <br/><br/>The sun was starting to set, the towers surrounding the Dream Smp casting a large shadow over Manburg and the surrounding houses. Tommy sat on the dark oak wood bench, a shell shocked look on his face. His hands clasped together lost deep in thought as he tried to wrap his head around what had happened. Wilbur had gone fucking insane, Tommy knew that the past few weeks had been rough on Wilbur. It had been rough on the whole group of Pogtopia! They had been banished, disowned by the ones they love, forced into hiding as their close friends hunted them down. It was only a matter of time before someone had lost it. Wilbur wanted to blow up Manberg, and Tommy wasn't sure how to stop him.<br/><br/>To the blond haired boy, it felt like the world was falling under him. His leader, the person he has always looked up to! His president,,, Had lost it. While on the other hand. Tubbo sat down on the left side of the bench, his tie undone and his hair ruffled up, bathing in the sun as he started to relax. <br/><br/>Today had gone wonderful for the treasury of State, Manburg was having a festival! And he was in charge up setting it up, he would write the speeches, set up the games, and finally let his people relax and have a drink. Everything was going great Tubbo, well until Tommy called him. Asking him in a quiet and hushed voice to meet up at the bench as soon as possible. Tubbo looked over to him, Tommy’s classic Red and white shirt stained with dirt from pogtopia, his hand bandaged from fighting with techno, a bandaid resting on his nose for fashion. “So, What's up?” Tubbo asked, worry filling his voice as he focused all attention on his friend. Something was clearly wrong.<br/><br/>“Wilburs f-fucking lost it.” Tommy stuttered out, looking straight forward at the land in front of him. Feeling Tubbos worried gaze.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Tubbo would ask, his brow frowning as he stared at Tommy.<br/><br/>“I mean he wants to- He wants to do some really bad things.'' Tommy had stopped himself mid sentence, he trusted Tubbo with his life and soul but he knew if he told the boy about what Wilbur was planning he would tell shlatt. Not to be against his leader or his best friend, but to help his friends and people from getting hurt. He’d finally look over a Tubbo, staring at the brown haired boy in the black suit. Locking eyes with him as they sat in silence.<br/><br/>“Tommy. Tell me what's going on.” Tubbo demanded, worried for his friend and his leader. He had known there was a lot of inner conflict between Pogtopia but he didn't think it was bad enough for Tommy not to trust Techno or Wilbur, his own brothers! Something was wrong, very wrong.<br/><br/>“I-.. I can't tell you Tubbo. You just have to believe me. Wilbur’s  gone insane.”<br/><br/>“Why can't you tell me Tommy?..”<br/><br/>“I just- can't tubbo. If i could, i would b-but.. It's too much of a risk.” <br/><br/>Tommy would bow his head, staring back down at the grass under the bench. Kicking at the dirt, not wanting to look Tubbo in the eyes anymore. Not wanting to see the disappointed look on his best friend's face.<br/><br/>“It's because I work with Shlatt isn't it…”<br/><br/>“Yeah..”<br/><br/>“Here give me a second. I need to grab something.” <br/><br/>Tubbo would stand up, wondering out of Tommy’s view. walking over to Tommy’s old house which wasn't that far away from the bench but still far enough so Tommy wouldn't know what he was grabbing. Tubbo would walk through the broken doors, quickly running over the magma that traced the floor.<br/><br/>He couldn't stay in the abandoned house for long. Scared the walls would collapse on him as bits and pieces of them fell from the roof. He would finally find the hidden room, pressing a button as the door opened up for him. Showing off a barely lit room with a glowing ender chest in the middle of it, the chest giving off a purple like glow. <br/><br/>The eye would look up at Tubbo not having seen a person since the Dream Smp War had started weeks before. Tubbo would walk up to the chest, slowly opening it reaching in as he grabbed a music disc, it was much more than a music disc in Tommy and Tubbos eyes. It's what had started the war of L’manberg, what Tommy had to give away to finally get independence for his Country.After being sold around the nation it had finally fallen back into Tubbo’s hands. Mellohi. A smirk would grow on Tubbos face, if Tommy couldn't tell him what was going on then he’d try and cheer the boy up instead. <br/><br/>So Tubbo quickly got out of the ruined and abandoned house and jogged back over to his friend. Smiling so bright it would blind anyone who looked at him. His hands behind his back as he hid the disc from Tommy’s view.<br/><br/>“Tommy, I may not know what's going on. But one thing I know that helps me when I'm stressed.. Is some nice music.”<br/><br/>Tubbo would slide Mellohi into the jukebox, imminently Tommy’s face brightened up. His eyes widening as he looked over to Tubbo. Shocked, but not like how he was before. That smile that Tubbo loved so much came back to Tommy’s face.<br/><br/>“Is.. that the original? Tubbo- I- How?”<br/><br/>Tubbo shrugged, taking a seat next to Tommy. A cocky smirk on his face as he leaned back looking over at his friend, humming to the depressing tune. “I made a few deals, a few favors I now owe to someone. But it was all worth it. We finally have Mellohi.”<br/><br/>“Tubbo you didn't have to- I- Oh my god I'm gonna be brought to tears over a fuckin’ disc.”<br/><br/>“Oh my god, I'm I gonna see the big man of England cry?~”<br/><br/>“fuck off!”<br/><br/>They both bursted into laughter, Tubbo leaned back onto the bench as the laughter slowly started to die down. Both of them sat in silence as they listened to the old tune. Tommy nodded his head with the beat as they watched the sun start to set, no matter what happened they would always have each other since the beginning and till the end. So as the music came to a stop Tommy looked over to Tubbo. Proposing the question that would change the nation for years to come.<br/><br/>“What if we ran away together?”<br/><br/>Tubbo’s eyes widened as he looked over to Tommy, staring at the boy with a confused look. The Tree hanging over the two shading them from the sun's setting gaze. Tommy had this far off look on his face, lost in a thought. The thought of true peace for him and his friend. No longer would they have to fight any wars, they could just run away from his village and make a tree house lie Tubbo always wanted. Let Shlatt and Wilbur fight their war while Tommy keeps Tubbo safe. Or maybe the other way around thinking about how shit Tommy is at survival. He would let out a quiet chuckle as he would finally look back over to Tubbo.<br/><br/>“What do you mean..?”<br/><br/>“We could just run away from here. We have everything we’ve ever loved and cared for, right here. I could go grab Henry, you could pack the discs and we could just get away.”<br/><br/>“I could grab my bees and get some Food from Niki!”<br/><br/>“We could finally be free Tubbo!”<br/><br/>“When?”<br/><br/>“Tuesday? 12am?”<br/><br/>Tubbo nodded, the idea sounding amazing to his ears. Yes, he loved Manburg with all of his heart and he loved the people more than anything else. But did they really need him? L’Manberg was doing lovely with Shlatt running it with Quackity, an area of peace just like shlatt had stated in the speech. <br/><br/>Tubbo could run away, finally be free and out of the grasps of Shlatt. No longer would he have to wait every night for Shlatt’s light to go out so he could sneak out of the white house and find Tommy. No longer would he have to hide his friendship with the blond haired boy from the rest of the world. It would only be them, keeping each other company for the years to pass. Now that Tubbo thought about it, this was the first time in a very long time since he had met Tommy out in the daylight. In Manburg of all things! It was too good to be true, that's when Tubbo heard the familiar voice.<br/><br/>“What the hell is this?.”<br/><br/>Both Tommy and Tubbo stood up faster than the speed of light, moving on different sides of the bench the farthest away from each other they could get. Tubbo quickly straightened his tie, keeping his shoulders wide and back straight as he looked over at the President of Manburg. <br/><br/>Two figures stood behind him, Quackity on the left side of Shlatt raising an eyebrow on the scene he and his fellow cabinet mates walked in on, Fundy on his right side, his ears straight up as he let out a quiet laugh at the scene (Haha furry). Shlatt didn't find it as amusing as the two next to him, staring at Tubbo with a cold and unforgiving look.<br/><br/>“S-schlattt!  What a-are you doing here?”<br/><br/>“Actually, Tubbo I was about to ask you the same thing.”<br/><br/>Shlatt took a step forward, getting close to the bench causing Tommy to flinch. This was bad, very bad. Tommy couldn't think of any excuse that would work. They had been caught red handed, it was almost like a cherry on top of Tommy’s shit day. Right as things were finally going good for him and his friend Shlatt had to walk in on them!<br/><br/>“Well shlatt you see. Remember when i told you i was pregnant?-” <br/><br/>It took every cell inside Tommy to not burst out laughing. The same went for the two cabinet mates next to as they started shell shocked at Tubbos' sentence. What the fuck was Tubbo doing?<br/><br/>“Yeah.. I thought you meant pregnant with ideas..”<br/><br/>“Well you see Schlatt, Tommy is the only pediatrician in the Village!”<br/><br/>Tommy would blink his eyes, looking over to Tubbo confused. Tubbo locked eyes with him lipping “Just go with it.”. Tommy would shrug, this was the only and best idea they had. He coughed straightening his back as he said in the most confident voice.<br/><br/>“Yep. I studied for almost 4 years at a college a few villages away. Don't worry, Tubbo was only with me for a daily check up.”<br/><br/>“What the fuck?? Do you really believe this shit Shlatt?” <br/><br/>Quacity would ask, laughing his ass off as he tried to catch his breath. Leaning back as Fundy looked over at Quackity then back at the two that stood in front of him. A confused bewildered look on his face as he tried to put it together in his head. How was tubbo…. Who would even….. Isn't Tommy 16?? Shlatt would stand there, blinking his eyes as he quickly shook his head. The last thing he needed was having a pregnant…. Man? Mad at him. So Shlatt would clear his throat taking in a deep inhale as he fixed his Bloody red tie.<br/><br/>“I.. don't know why he would Lie about this.”<br/><br/>Shlatt had his suspicions, he always did. It just seems so unlikely that the pare, that could never be broken apart even if one was sick,  just stopped hanging out with one another after the elections. Then Shlatt started to notice that his Treasury of state would disappear at random times at night. One night Shlatt could have sworn that Tubbo had never stepped on foot outside his room the whole night to only find him covered in dirt with his hair ruffled and his cheeks pink. Standing outside the White house as he asked to be let in so he could finish his paperwork.<br/><br/>Finding Tubbo with Tommy only drove the point home. Tubbo wasn't loyal to Manburg, he was loyal to Pogtopia. And to think Shlatt had trusted the boy. But Shlatt knew, this wasn't the time to confront the foolish child. He would play along with this silly game of his for now and wait for the right time to strike. When it would hurt the most.<br/><br/>“I would recommend not getting treatment from someone who betrayed our country, but if he's the only one then i'll let it pass for now.”<br/><br/>Tubbo would smirk, walking up to the three leaders of Manburg giving them a gentle smile. He glanced back over at Tommy then rolled his eyes focusing back on the President. <br/><br/>“Well, my appointment had just ended. Let's all head back to Manburg shall we?”<br/><br/>Shlatt would nod, as he started to walk back to Manberg with Tubbo. Fundy was standing still as he tried his hardest to wrap his head around what Tubbo had said. He would look back over at Tommy one last time as Quackity grabbed his wrist, nodding his head over to Shlatt and Tubbo as they got farther and farther away from the two cabinet members.  Shlatt would take one more quick glance at Tommy. Giving him a pitiful stare, why did he think that would really work on such a smart man? On the president of all people.<br/><br/>As the five started walking out of view Tommy heard Shlatt ask, turning to Tubbo.<br/><br/>“So like do you have any of those weird cravings??”<br/><br/>“Yes, insults-” <br/><br/>And right as they finally got out of Tommys view, he’d burst out laughing. Having to lean against the tree that stood next to him. How the hell did that work? He kept playing the scene through his head over and over again, becoming funnier and funnier each time. Tommy would catch his breath, a smile staying on his face as the sun set and the moon rose. It was about time Tommy headed back to Pogtopia, Tommy would stand in silence as everything that happened seemingly came back to him. He really,, Really didn't want to go back to Pogtopia. But it would be too suspicious for him not to, so dragging his feet behind him he headed for the pine forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The pine woods.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turns out, Tommy is shit at fighting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>The wind blew harsh on the Dream Smp, sending shivers down Tommy’s spine as he walked through the dark pine woods. Sword in hand as his eyes darted around the dark area. Only being able to see past a few trees but he could hear the monsters that hid inside them. The quiet groans of zombies, the cackle of witches, and the small footsteps of creepers as they broke twigs under themselves, filled Tommy’s ears.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Tommy didn't have the fighting skills of Techno, the strong wings of Philza, nor the wit of Wilbur! All he had was a sword and some armor. The young man was better at talking, Scamming, creating allies and great friends who would help them. Not fighting and trying to find his way back to Pogtopia! Worry filled Tommy’s head as he held the golden torch up. The Flame dancing in the wind creating a small bubble of light around the blond haired Innit.  The ambers leaving a trail behind him as he looked up towards the sky. Trying to remember what Techno had told him..</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Pogtopia was north from Manburg, so if he kept heading north he would surely find the large mountain that hid it. But Tommy couldn't seem to remember which way north was exactly. He remembered Techno telling him it had something to do with where the moon and sun was but which was north..? Stopping in his tracks Tommy would stare at the sky, knowing remembering this would decide if he was going to be sleeping in the woods tonight or getting to his brothers. Both sounded equally terrible but one had a lesser chance of dying. Right as he was starting to get his guard down, lost deep in thought, an arrow went zooming past his head, barely cutting the side of his cheek with the sharp metal tip.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Tommy whipped around towards where the shot came from, having to set down his torch on the ground next to him as the white skeleton came out from the darkness. Shield now in his left hand as he pointed the glowing netherite sword at the skeleton, Pshh he could fight this off. It was only one skeleton. As it started to pull their boney hand back, loading the arrow as they aimed. Tommy dove towards the skeleton, slashing his sword, cutting through the skeleton's spine like butter. He would stumble back as smoke came out of its eyes causing all the bones to collapse on the floor.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>A smirk would grow on the boy's face, pumping his sword in the sky as he would let out a quiet sigh of relief. Tommy could fight, he wasn't sure why he doubted himself. He had fought in the L’Manberg war! Had a duel with dream and he really thought he couldn't fight against one skeleton? As Tommy was lost in his pride, a zombie would slowly come from behind him barely making a sound. Until it let out a loud groan grabbing tommy by his sleeve and biting down onto his collar bone. The teeth sinking into the skin causing blood to start to come out.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Letting out a loud scream Tommy would kick behind him, turning around so fast it would cause a rush of wind around him causing his only light source to be blown out. Leaving the blond in the dark with a zombie, he would cut through the air his shield held up as he would spin around looking for the monster who had just attacked him. The blood oozed from his neck staining the white top he had. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The quiet snap of a twig caused him to spin around dashing towards the noise, finally stabbing into the zombie. His blade came out of the other end as he pushed down, ripping through the creature as its guts fell onto the floor with a loud blop. Tommy would only be met with another one as it attacked his arm. The nails clawing at his sweater ripping it, and biting down on his arm. Causing him to drop the netherite sword, not even thinking as he tried to push the zombie head off with his other hand. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>As if his luck couldn't get worse he felt an arrow pierce through his skin hitting him straight in the spine. Causing him to let out a scream as another zombie pushed him down to the ground. One eating his arm away as the other went straight for his neck, hearing the skeleton load another arrow as it aimed at Tommys head.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b><em>TommyInnit was killed by a Skeleton.</em></b><b><em><br/></em></b><b><em><br/></em></b><span>Tommy’s scream would echo through Pogtopia, as he sat up in his bed holding his chest as he felt his heart race. No matter how many times he died he could never get over the feeling. The feeling of true death that always haunted every villager of Dream Smp, the idea that one day you won't spawn back. Tommy would open his eyes only to be greeted by the worried and angered looks of both Wilbur and Techno as they stood to the side of his bed. Both saying something at the same time, Tommy would zone them out instead. Both of his hands resting on his head as he slicked the blond hair back. His head aching with so much pain he could barely think, having Wilbur and Techno talking at the same time right next to him didn't help either. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>But it brought a smile to Tommy’s face. As he laid back down onto the bed groaning loudly, both of us brothers worried about the youngest. It reminded him of old times when things were simpler, there was no war, no L’Manberg, just him.. Wilbur.. Techno and Phil. But soon the memory faded when Wilbur crossed his arms finally getting Techno to shut up. His voice filled with anger and madness instead of the soothing and caring voice he used to have.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Where were today Tommy?” Wilbur asked, raising an eyebrow at Tommy. The blond boy had known Wilbur for too long, he was questioning Tommy’s loyalty just like how he questioned Tubbos.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“With Tubbo.” Tommy answered, his voice monotone as he opened one eye up staring at Wilbur. He was still in that stupid trench coat of his, His beanie slowly starting to fall off his head, and a cold unforgiving look in his eyes. He didn't believe Tommy one bit.*</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>They would stare at each other in silence, Tommy would try to keep eye contact with Wilbur. His head aching all Tommy wanted was to close his eyes and fall asleep. But he knew, just for a few more days he needed to have Wilbur trust him. Finally after a few minutes passed Techno coughed taking in a deep inhale. It was becoming way too awkward for the pig to handle.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Tommy, where’d you die? I'm going to need to go collect your stuff before one of those druggies shlatt let in steals it.” Techno would laugh at the last part. But no one else would, both Tommy and Wilbur would look to the floor of pogtopia. The pig would shrug, looking over to both of them confused.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“I uh,, Don't know. Kinda got lost in the forest.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Why didn't you use the advice i gave you? They don't call me TechnoGsp for nothing~” Finally one of the jokes landed and Wilbur let out a quiet chuckle.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Tommy would groan closing his eyes once again as he rested his head on the pillow. Now that he was more awake, his whole body was aching. He’d run his finger over his open collar bone, tracing the light scars from the bite. Why did dying hurt so much? He would laugh at his own question. As he closed his eyes, getting lost in the darkness he started to imagine what it would be like,,, just him and Tubbo against the world. What would they do? Who would cook?</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> What hobbies or adventures would they go on to keep each other sane? Or would they just relax in the house they made. Relaxing for once in 2 years, just like they did before the war had started. Maybe Tubbo would start a bee farm, and Tommy would help him out and learn how to Pvp better.. As Tommy ran the scenarios through his brain he slowly started to drift back into sleep.  Three more days until he was free..</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crazed eyes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur cant see through his insanity and decided no allies is better than traitor ones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>------- Wilburs POV -------</em></b><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Wilbur let out a laugh, running his hand through the rough and dry hair, knocking the beanie that always sat on his head to the ground. His eyes crazed as he looked over to his brother Techno, no longer  seeing the kid who would make shit songs with him, the brother who would comfort him in his worse days, No Wilbur saw a fucking tratior. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Someone who would betray his brothers and family for money, No one was on Wilburs side anymore. He had Techno here, having the nerve to ask him what was wrong! Then he had Tommy who was working with Tubbo to take Pogtopia, HIS NATION, down just because he doesn't understand and Wilbur had learned, he never would. The black cloud thundered and wrapped around Wilburs head, blurring his vision until he could only see the black fog. Scrambling every other thought into a neat and nice word.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>T R A I T O R</b><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Wilbur had sought so much comfort and knowing he had people on his side, he had his brothers! His son! His old friend.. It made Wilbur laugh thinking about the times when he was friends with Shlatt. Making stupid cum and cock jokes that would send them laughing for hours. Wilbur found himself late at night thinking back on those nights before L’manberg, before the elections, back when he still lived with Philza. Back when he was still a kid with big dreams and edgy clothing.  Wilbur shook his head focusing back on the brother that looked down at him with worried eyes.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“We can't trust Tommy anymore.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>‘Cant trust you either.’ He’d finish the sentence in head. Looking up at the pink haired pig, leaning against the cold walls of Pogtopia. Silence filled the room, only hearing the drips of water falling into puddles as Wilbur looked back at Techno with an unamused look. Leaning down as he grabbed his Beanie off from the dirty floor, sliding it back on his head only letting a bit of hair come out hiding his left eye.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Well, okay then. Why can't we trust Tommy? Isn't he the whole reason you’re doing this?”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Techno would ask, he stood in front of Wilbur with a much more relaxed posture. His shoulders dripped down as his royal mantle rested against the cold floor of Pogtopia. His hand resting on the hilt of his blade as he looked over at the insane man that stood in front of him. His long pink hair flowed down his back, braided up nicely at the end. With a few withered roses resting in it, of course to just brag that he fought the wither. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Well first, we can't trust anyone. That's a good point to make. But no,, He’s been plotting against me with the cabinet. He's a good kid with a better heart, he doesn't want his friends dying in the bombing. So he's working with Shlatt against me so I don't make sure the festival is you know.. A blast.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Techno nodded, humming quietly to himself as he watched Wilburs movements. It was something Techno had learned from his many years of fighting. Wilbur had no doubt in his mind that Tommy was working with the cabinet, his arms stayed crossed angered about the idea, his voice monotone not even thinking twice about it. It was hard for the Pig not to believe the crazed man.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“What are we gonna do about it then? Tommy knows most of our plans and plots.” Techno stated, almost like Wilbur didn't know that.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“We feed him false information, Make him think i'm starting to doubt myself, God Shlatt would love that.” Wilbur remarked, a smile growing on his face as he shook his head. He still couldn't believe his right hand man, the person he trusted most in this whole war, just betrayed him like that. Not even giving it a second thought about Wilbur declared his plans. Wilbur would continue “Same with Tubbo, when he comes and visits to help you with the farm I want you to feed him lies.  Then when the festival comes, Shlatt will think he has the upper hand, right when he thinks he won. WE BLOW THE BITCH UP!” The crazed man proclaimed, the words echoing around Pogtopia. Throwing his hands up as he tilted his head back.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>His eyes locking in with Tommy, who stood at the platform above both Wilbur and Techno. His eyes filled with fear as he stumbled back almost tripping. Wilbur held the gaze, he would slowly lower his head as he turned to Techno. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“New plan. Techno, go grab Tommy for me.” Wilbur said, leaning back on the wall as Techno would look up where Wilbur was. A smirk growing on the warriors face as Tommy stared down at them.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>------- Tommy’s POV -------</b><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Tommy watched in horror as Wilbur explained his plan to trick and fool Tommy. There was no remorse in his voice, no second thought, Wilbur truly believed Tommy was working against him. Wilbur was insane, he would do anything to get Tommy to shut up. Even,, hurt him. It wouldn’t have been as scary if it was anyone else, but seeing his brother lock eyes with him and say “Go grab tommy for me.” Sent fear down Tommy’s spine.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>He had been slaving away all day collecting supplies for him and Tubbo. Cutting down trees so they would have enough wood for the long journey, collecting stone just in case one of their swords break and they have nothing else.  making sure everything was ready for the day they ran away. His legs and arms ached with every move, there was no way in hell Tommy could out run the pig not in this state. But he would try, he didn't want to give in to defeat so easily. Quickly whipping around, Tommy scrambled to get to the spiraling stairs. Tripping and stumbling with each step as he ran up the steep stairs. The walls surrounding it echoed the footsteps behind him, Tommy knew he couldn't look behind him. Not wanting to see that face, Techno gives to all of his prey. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>With each step he heard two more  behind him, fear filled Tommy causing his limbs to stiffen and shake with every move. He would be fucked if he fell down the stairs. It would be the end for him, for Tubbo, for all the ideas and plans they had! Tommy was not ready to give that up, not yet. He was going to fight until he couldn't fight anymore, if not for himself for Tubbo. With every fiber in Tommy he forces himself to go faster, his legs aching with every step, bolting up the spiraling stairs.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Tommy found himself on the top of the staircase, panting like a dog he finally would look down them. Only to see Techno inches away from the top. He would bolt for the Dirt door, his heart racing  as he finally felt the Sun of Dream Smp hit against his skin. He’d quickly turn around filling the door with dirt to give himself some time to find his horse and run. Tommy would rush over to his Skeleton horse, hearing Techno quickly dig away at the dirt Tommy had placed. He’d stumble and shake as he tried to get on top of the horse, watching the light of pogtopia start to shine through the dirt.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>He finally was able to get a grip on the saddle, pulling himself up and over the horse. Kicking it roughly in the ribcage, the skeleton horse let out a screech as it bolted towards the pine forest. Tommy would look behind him to see Techno standing there. Watching him leave as the wind blew his royal mantle back. Tommy would shake his head keeping his eyes straight ahead of him, he had a plan.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>He needed to get to Manberg.</span><span><br/><br/></span></p>
<p>
  <span>Techno was cocky, Tommy knew that. But he wasn't cocky enough to go into the land where he was wanted alive with soldiers like Punz and Sapnap. But the bad thing about this plan was, Techno had the fastest horse in the land. Tommy may have had the advantage of running off first, but it would only take seconds for Andrew to catch up to them.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy would swerve through the trees, the wind blowing his golden locks back as he leaned over his horse's boney neck. “C-come on boy, i believe in you.” Tommy would whisper to the horse. In the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of the pink braid that blew through the wind. Disappearing farther into the pine woods. Do you understand how scary it is to be chased down by the best warrior in the land? Under the command of an insane man who thinks you betrayed him? Yeah it had Tommy shaking when he saw the ionic pink hair blow through the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno knew Tommy’s plan, and he was going to do everything in his power to stop it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Democracy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Our form of democracy is bribery, on the highest scale”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy raced through the woods gripping onto the skeleton horse with all his life as they narrowly dodged the long thin pine trees.  Jumping over the large pot holes as the Skeletons horses ghostly like hair blew through the wind behind him. The sun started to set over the Dream Smp as the large pine trees casted a large shadow over themselves. Making the lights of Manberg shine even brighter through the forest as Tommy got closer. Arrows flew through the sky, piercing the air as they moved with unbelievable speed, inches away from hitting Tommy they’d hit the trees and ground beneath him. Reeking on enchantments and potions. </p>
<p>He would glance back only to see the Hunter gaining on them as he loaded the crossbow with Flaming arrows of harm. One hit of those powerful arrows and Tommy would be deader than his horse! Tommy would quickly face forward once again, taking a sharp turn to get the hunter off his scent or at least slow him down. </p>
<p>Heading up hill Tommy heard the hoofs of Rocket echo behind him, another Arrow would go flying. This time missing him by a longshot or well that's what he thought Techno was aiming for, but instead the fire arrow had landed in a large pile of leaves in front of Tommy. The hot air caused them to burst out in flames, causing Tommy’s skeleton horse to stop in its tracks raising its front legs out of fear, kicking the teenager off and onto the rough dirt floor. <br/><br/>Tommy winced, his body aching with every move as adrenaline rushed through his veins, dumbing the pain as he looked behind him only to see golden brown fur of Rocket.  Tommy would slowly look up, his blond hair getting into his face as he stared at the warrior. Techno sat straight up, his long pink braid running down his back as he pointed the enchanted arrow at his brother. Even if he couldn’t see past the dark holes of the boar skull he could feel the emotionless stare..<br/>“T-Techno please.” He begged, looking up at his older brother. Fear filling every inch of his body, he needed a way out. If he could just stall techno for a little longer.. “I haven't been working with the cabinet! Why the hell would i ever work with TWO Furries?! You know me better than anyone else! I can't stand being by Fundy for like two minutes. Let alone work with him. I mean come on techno-”<br/><br/>“Quit stalling Tommy.”  Techno spoke, his voice monotone and deep as the fire grew closer to the two of them Tencho would summon a water bucket, putting the raging flame out in seconds.  Which was Tommy’s plan to get Techno off his horse and take it.. Now there was only one way to make it out alive and it was risky.<br/><br/>“I’ll pay you 386 pounds right now not to kill me and let me go!” Techno would raise his eyebrow, god he was such a sell out. Tommy was surprised Shlatt hadn't already bribed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“500 dollars? First, how do you even have that much? Second, where is it?.” The warrior crossed his arms, prepared to heart Tommy lie his ass off.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“You get a lot of money from running a government for two years, I mean Tubbo whose only secretary of state gets about 4k pounds an hour, imagine what the vice president gets. Also I run a privately funded church that profits off people donating Prime subs. Actually Techno did you know that you can Sub to your favorite creators for free? All you need is an amazon prime account and every month you’ll get a free Prime sub which pays more than normal subs.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy repeated, memorizing the speech to his heart. “But anyways, all my money is stored in Church prime. There's a jukebox that stands next to the WAP (Worship And Prayer! Duh.)  corner. If you put chirp inside it opens up having all my money in.”</p>
<p><br/><br/>Techno would nod, he had every reason to not believe the British gremlin child, but he knew if Phil heard that he had killed Tommy he wouldn't hear the end of it.  “Fine. And if it's not there, i will track you down easily and make sure you get to Wilbur the fastest way you can. Death.”</p>
<p><br/>Tommy would let out a sigh of relief, thank god it worked. He would slowly stand up as he nodded. Looking up at Techno.. “So, you never found me and I got away?”<br/><br/>“No. Your horse jumped off that cliff over there with you on it. I assumed you died and headed back to Pogtopia, to only find out you set your spawn somewhere else.” Techno pointed towards a far off cliff that stood over the country of Manberg. He would take one last glance at Tommy, letting out a quiet chuckle as he turned the golden brown horse around. “When dad finds out, give me a good word.” And just like that, the horse sped off deep into the pine forest. Leaving Tommy sitting down as he put his hand against his chest, feeling his heart race, he could just pass out right here and now.. But he knew. He needed to get to Manberg. Which was a sentence he never thought he’d find himself saying after being banished.</p>
<p><br/><br/>Tommy would grunt pushing himself up, his legs becoming jello under him as he leaned against the nearest tree. As the adrenaline started to fade so did every will to get to Manberg. The blond boy groaned, slicking his hair back as he looked towards the shining lights of Manberg. He would push himself off the tree, forcing himself to start walking towards the light as he headed uphill. If anyone would hide him while he tried to get in contact with Tubbo it would be Niki. The sweet baker that had been forced to stay in the Manberg lands and be taxed out of her mind by the ruthless president. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He clenched his fist as he walked up the hill, the thought boiling his blood, out of everyone in that damn town Niki was the most caring person. No matter how much Tommy would tease her, he knew deep down Niki was a good person.  She had gone through too much, her closest friend and ally betraying the nation for the greed of a crown. Her child, being shot dead over a pity war between Fundy and Sapnap. Running against two dictators with Fundy only to be betrayed like always,, as he turned his back to the girl for power in the cabinet burning the flag that represented her nation. And when she dared to speak against the new Ruler of Manberg, she was left debt ridden and doomed by the president as he used her.</p>
<p>So as Tommy found himself standing at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the small bakery that rested by the boat docs. A woman sat next to the bakery, wearing the old L’Manberg uniform proudly as the wind blew her brown and golden hair back. Tommy would take in a deep inhale as he dived off the cliff, remember something Phil had taught him at a very young age. As he headed straight for the cold unforgiving earth the teenager would summon a water bucket. And almost like a magic trick seconds before his feet crashed against the dirt floor he would place the water. And instead of his ankles shattering under him, he stood proudly his arms behind back as he smiled at Niki.<br/><br/>“Tommy?” She would stand up, looking over to the boy. Worry filling her eyes, what was he thinking?! He was in banished land alone! Without anyone but himself to protect him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Sup Niki, mind if i.. Stay the night at your bakery?” Tommy would wipe down his shirt, smoothing it out as he walked towards Niki.<br/><br/>“I-i.. I mean sure. Come on in,, you're going to need to explain yourself.”</p>
<p>She would open the doors to the bakery leading tommy in, the sweet smells filled the house. It was a small place, if you were to turn to the right you’d find her small bakery. Cakes resting over the ovens as they cooled down, bread would cook under it giving off the pleasant smell. To the left you’d find the large tank that fused in with the wall. Two fishes dancing in the waters as a quiet tune played and as you walked forward you’d find a couch with some books resting on top of it. The worst part,, a burned and torn flag was framed above the couch, engraved at the frame it read.</p>
<p><b>“L’Manberg is no more. Manberg shall rise.</b>” <br/><br/>Niki would turn to the kitchen, making up some good tea for her and the teenager. Tommy would take a seat on the comfy couch, finally starting to relax after the terribly stressful day.  Niki walked back over to the boy, handing him a fragile glass of steaming tea as she took a seat next to him. <br/><br/>“So.. Wanna explain why you're in Manberg of all places?.”<br/><br/>“Well uhm…” Tommy would slowly sip on the tea only to spit it out. “This tastes like shit!”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Niki would let out a long sigh bowing her head. “I know.. It's the only tea we have in Manberg. Its stupid bland American Tea. It's all Shlatt lets us have.`` </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God.. he ruined the nation and our fucking tea.” Tommy would hiss, anger filling his voice. To only think months before he had looked up to the leader. Setting the tea down on the wooden floor Tommy would finally look back over at Niki. “I.. Can't tell you why I'm in Manberg. I just need you to promise me not to tell Will I'm here.  And if possible.. Get tubbo here by whispering. I'm too drained to use my magic,,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niki would give Tommy a worried gaze, never having seen the child so calm and just out of it. The only time she saw him like this was after Eret’s betrayal.. That cold distant look over his face haunted many. For now she wouldn't push it. Just nodding as she used her magic easily</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong><br/><em>Nihachu whispered to Tubbo_ “Tommy is at my bakery, he says he needs you. That its important.”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Tubbo_ Whispered to Nihachu "On my way."</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Freedom.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How hard will you fight for you freedom?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo would sigh, leaning back in the reclining chair as he slowly undid the green tie that choked him, undoing the buttons of the suit that seemed to be glued to his skin every hour of the day, watching it fall against the chair behind him as he shrugged it off only leaving the white button up long sleeve. As he slowly started to relax, he found himself staring at the large window that mocked him every day. The slight glimpse of freedom only to be reminded that he was stuck and chained down in this fancy prison called the white house. A reminder that this wasn’t a job it was just a new way of torture. He gazed out the window, watching the gentle waves brush against the pillars that held up the Manberg boat docks, a smile would grow on his face. Two days until he was free from this hell that entrapped him, two more days until he was out with the bees and cows once again. Until he was truly free.</p>
<p>As the sun started to set, Tubbo would find himself in a day dream, one that wasn't far off from what would happen soon, Just him and Tommy against the world.  Maybe they would set up a nice cabin! Finally act their age just for a second, play drinking games, joke around and play tag, it was something that he had taken advantage of when he had it. Before L’Manberg when the only thing on his mind was making a bee farm and hanging out with his friend. He would always find himself looking back on those days, and sometimes a dark voice would whisper to him. What.. would have happened if he had just turned Tommy down when he asked to have his friend join L’Manberg? </p>
<p>Tubbo shook his head, this wasn't the time to question the what ifs or the could haves. Right now he needed to come up with a good alibi to have if someone caught him sneaking out Tuesday night. Right as Tubbo sat up to truly start thinking he heard the faint magical whisper. “Tommy is at my bakery.  He says he needs you, that it's important.” Fear filled Tubbo as he quickly stood up. Grabbing the black suit off his chair as he slipped it on heading straight for the door. “I'll be right there.” </p>
<p>He jerked the door open, sending it flying behind him as he rushed through the long halls of the white house. His suit flowed behind him as his footsteps echoed through the empty hall. Keeping his head down as he passed the President's office, running a hand through the fluffy brown hair as he memorized the patterns that spread out below him. The sight would cause Shlatt to raise an eyebrow as he watched his Secretary of state rush past his office. Glancing over to his Vice president who sat on the edge of his desk holding a shot glass as he went off about some bullshit Shlatt wouldn't care to listen to.</p>
<p>Tubbo would take a sharp turn down the hall, heading straight for the white house doors as he shoved them open. The cold breeze pushing against him sending shivers down the boys back. He would glance back on more time, staring at the fancy decorations and plants that filled the halls. The large portrait of Wilbur hung against the wall staring at him with such a caring gaze.  Tubbo would look away, closing the large white doors behind him as he betrayed his country.</p>
<p>Running down the large hill the white house sat on, stumbling with each and every step as he rushed to get to the Manberg docks. Millions of thoughts running through his head as he felt the idea of freedom slowly move out of his grasp. What if Tommy was having second thoughts about the whole thing? But even if he was, why was he at Niki’s place of all things? It just didn't make sense, there was a clear tunnel he and Tommy had made weeks before from Pogtopia to Manberg that he could have used.. None of it made sense. Tubbo tried to wrap his head around it but more and more questions arose. So lost in thought he didn't hear the footsteps following him..</p>
<p>He would pass by the lake that surrounded the Hto dog van, giving the broken down caravan a glance as he passed by it. Heading straight to the bakery as he jumped and avoided the left over boxes and barely set up things for the festival. Soon Tubbo found himself in front of the cabin, and for a split second,, he debated. His stomach turned upside down and every cell in his body told him, something bad was going to happen. That he needed to run away right now, go back to the office and just do this job, just be a good cabinet member, leave all this feeling bullshit behind.But he knew, that wasn't right. That voice that hissed in his ear was just a Mini Shlatt that wanted him to question his friends! The only people who had truly stuck by his side no matter what he did.. </p>
<p>Tubbo pushed himself forward, walking up to the dark oak door as he grabbed the silver knob slowly turning it as he opened it. The soft lights seeped out as Tubbo walked in looking over to the two that sat down on the couch. Worry would fill his eyes as he saw the exhausted Tommy complain to Niki. Tommy would sit up a smile growing on his face when he saw his friend, pushing himself up as Tubbo walked over to him.</p>
<p>“What's going on?” Tubbo asked, worry filling his voice as he glanced between the two.</p>
<p>“Well.. Good news and bad news. Which do you wanna hear first?” Tommy crossed his arms looking over to the smaller friend. His golden hair falling into his face, as he leaned against the couch. </p>
<p>“Bad news..?”</p>
<p>“Wilbur wants me dead. I'm not allowed in Pogtopia lands or the pine forest that surrounds the left side of the map. He had sent Techno after me but I was able to bribe him. Because you know. There's nothing I can't do~ Good news, We don't have to wait till Tuesday.” A smirk would grow on Tommy’s face as Tubbo stared down at him with a blank expression. After a few seconds his face brightened up as he showed off that wonderful smile of his.</p>
<p>“We can leave?! Tonight?!”</p>
<p>“Yep. Right now.” Tommy would lean back on the couch, he was just as ready as Tubbo to leave these cursed lands. Tubbo would clap his hands together, ideas running through his brain at light speed as he leaned against the wall.</p>
<p>“Okay, well the night is young….”</p>
<p>Almost thirty minutes passed as they planned their way of action. Making sure they were prepared for anything to happen, what trails to take, when was far enough from Dream Smp, what would they’d do if someone were to see them. The duo made sure every outcome was thought of. Well except one..</p>
<p>The silver knob slowly turned as it caught everyone's attention. Tommy and Tubbo quickly turned to the oak wood door, Niki standing up from her seat on the couch. As the figure pushed against the door Tubbo saw the glimpse of his hand, knowing that tanned skin anywhere.</p>
<p>“Quackity.” “Big Q.” They both hissed in sync, Tubbo would cross his arms as the Cabinet member walked into the bakery uninvited. A cocky smirk on his face as he looked over to the three. He was wearing the Manberg uniform, a raven black suit with a blue tie as a beanie rested on top of his head hiding the hair under it. Tommy would push himself up from the couch standing tall as he held his arm out in front of Tubbo ready to protect his friend at any cost.</p>
<p>“Thats my name. Don't wear it out.” Quackity chuckled, spreading his arms out as he looked at the scene that unfolded before him. And almost like their luck couldn't get worse, two more figures stepped out from behind the Vice president. Shlatt stood tall next to Quackity, a devilish smirk plastered on his face as he flipped the golden shlatt coin. Fundy would come out, pointing a crossbow at all three of them,, his arms shaking as he locked eyes with his old friend Niki. His tail would sway side to side, but the two Cabinet members didn't seem to notice Foxes nervous attitude.</p>
<p>“To think I trusted you Tubbo.” Shlatt muttered, letting out a quiet laugh as he watched the golden coin flicker in the soft lights as it flipped. “You know since you like gambling with your luck so much, if this lands on Tails then i'll let you two run off tails between your  legs,, and if it lands on head, i'll have Fundy shoot you three in the head.”  He would turn his head, his gaze looking over to the three. </p>
<p>“Shlatt please-” Tubbo would beg, this couldn't be happening. Not when they were so close from running away and finally being free! The President would cut him off flipping the coin high into the sky.</p>
<p>All three would watch as the golden coin flipped through the sky, the light bouncing off of it as it glowed with honor. It would finally hit Schlatts palm, the glow disappearing as he slapped the coin against his other hand. Letting out a deep and hollow chuckle as he tilted his head staring at the three pitifully. </p>
<p>“Heads. Isn't that too bad.”<br/>Tommy would summon the large shield to his side, using the small bit of magic that seeped out of his arm causing the shield to glow ever so fainting. He would take a protective stance in front of Tubbo holding his shield, ready to die on his hill protecting his best friend from the dictators of Manberg. His gaze cold and stern as he looked over to the trembling fox. Tubbo would hide behind Tommy, froze with fear like a deer in headlights as millions of ideas and thoughts raced through his head but one of them was much louder than the rest. </p>
<p>F I G H T <br/>F O R<br/>Y O U R<br/>F R E E D O M .</p>
<p>Niki would watch as Tubbo summoned the netherite dagger behind him, a small flame lighting up the engraved enchantments on the dark purple weapon. He would stare at the three cabinet mates, determination filling his eyes. He wasn't ready to give up just yet, he would not go down like this! He couldn't die  being a coward! No he was going to fucking fight for his freedom from this damn country. The Manberg way.</p>
<p>Quackity would laugh nervously, glancing over to Shlatt confused on the decision the president had just made. “Haha.. Shlatt I don't think it would be good to kill two kids and women on Manberg lands. Right?” His eyes would meet the cold and soulless ones of the goat. Even he would shiver, it wasn't a look he was used to just yet. “Quackity, we can just cover it up. It's all good.. Now fundy, Get on with it.” All eyes would land on the furry. </p>
<p>Tommy would look at the fox, getting ready to charge him at any moment as he started to load the crossbow with an arrow of harming. The soft bubbles of the potion slowly rise from the blood stained arrow in skull-like shapes. All the odds seemed against the two teenagers as the son of Wilbur pointed it straight at all three of them. His ears twitching and turning as he steadied his aim, his slitted eyes narrowing as he took in a deep breath. </p>
<p>Whipping around as the click of the crossbow echoed throughout the room, the cabinet member shot his president in the harm. The arrow pierced through his skin, digging its way into his arm as it sent waves upon waves of pain through his body.  Before Quackity could react to the attack. Tubbo would dive towards the president, his dagger glowing with magic as he slashed the goat with all his might. The outline of his cut bursted out into fire as the flames would swallow Shlatt whole, rapidly taking hearts as he fell to his knees crying out in pain.</p>
<p>Tubbo would stand over him, giving him that cold gaze back as he watched the president compost into smoke. Only leaving his items as he respawned in the nearest bed. The secretary of state would look over to Quackity, pointing his bloody dagger at him as he stared at him, ready to do the same to him. Quackity would laugh nervously holding his hands up backing away to the door. “Toobboooo… Mannnn.. My dudeeee! Haha-” Quickly turning  around the Vice president would bolt for it, his tail between his legs.</p>
<p>Tommy stared at the scene that unfolded in front of him, his jaw glued to the ground as he glanced over to the Fox. Fundy would look away from the gaze, his tail swaying side to side as he stared at the floor. He did not feel proud about killing the president, but he would never get over the guilt of Niki’s blood on his hands even if it was temporary. Tommy would clear his throat walking over to Tubbos' side as he rested his hand on the other's shoulder. </p>
<p>“Come on, let's get the hell out of here before Shlatt calls Punz and Sapnap on us.” Tubbo snapped out of the trance, glancing back at the blond haired boy and nodded. The duo would head for the door, then Tommy would come to a halt and turn back to the shocked Niki that sat frozen on the couch. “If.. you bump into Wilbur, tell him i'm sorry.” He let out a quiet sigh as he turned his back to the two, walking out with Tubbo as they headed down the long dock path.</p>
<p>“Do you think we have enough time to grab out stuff?” Tommy would ask, turning his head as he looked over to his best friend. Tubbo would shake his head, running a hand through his brown curls. “I don't think so. I mean to be honest with you Tommy i think Shlatt has already sent out the hunters on us.”</p>
<p>Tommy chuckled quietly as he nudged Tubbo in the arm smiling at the worried boy. “Hey, what you did back there was pretty fucking epic.” As they came closer to the edge of the dock Tubbo would smile back rolling his eyes slightly.</p>
<p>“Thanks. Now let's get the hell out of this place.” Tubbo would laugh, crafting a boat with the remaining wood he had on hand. Setting it gently in the water as he got into the front seat getting comfortable as he grabbed the two paddles. Tommy would get in behind him, yawning as he leaned back in the boat letting out a loud sigh. Finally, after days upon days of worrying every night if the people he cared about were okay, he would be able to sleep tonight without it. Tubbo was right there, Tommy would grab his arm at any second and he would respond. He was safe..</p>
<p>As Tommy closed his eyes, he would start humming a song. An upbeat little tune had heard being played on Prime path.. He would hum Able sisters. Tubbo would start humming with the blond boy behind him as he started to paddle farther and farther away from the Dream Smp. The gentle waves hitting against the wooden boat, making it rock slowly over the large ocean they started to sail into. Humming away as they nodded their heads to the tune.</p>
<p>The stars would reflect on the water, making it look like they sailed on the dark galaxy. It was truly beautiful, as Tommy started feeling himself drift to sleep. The days work finally hitting him like a brick.. Bolts of electricity would shoot through his arms. He would gasp, his eyes widening as he quickly sat up. It felt like needles were poking deep into his skin as he glanced over to Tubbo who had stopped the boat in his tracks as he winced with pain. </p>
<p>“What the f-” Tommy would be caught off guard when two glowing hearts floated above the boys. Lighting up the sea around them, bright red as they beat slowly. But soon, two large streaks of black ran through them. Sending shivers down his and Tubbos' backs as they stared up at the hearts hypnotized. </p>
<p>Tommy could recognize those hearts from miles away.</p>
<p>“We just entered a hardcore world.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eyyy! The end to the first Arc!</p>
<p>Sorry for any mistypes (Mainly the shlatt one) I had written this about a few months ago and i barely learned how to use ao3 today.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy the second arc :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hardcore hearts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tired and worn out the duo is left alone and confused in a brand new world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’d do you mean we just entered a hardcore world?!” Tubbo shouted, panicked as he looked out at the looming sea. Tubbo watched the pitch black waves push themselves roughly against the wooden boat, knocking them back and forth as he grabbed onto the sides. The once soothing waves felt like a harsh sea trying to kill them. Squinting his eyes he looked over the black sea, looking for an ounce of life or land. But alas there was nothing.</p>
<p>They were stuck in the middle of the ocean with nothing but the clothes on their back. In a hardcore world where they couldnt just respawn like they once had in the Dream Smp. The thought brought a sour taste in Tubbos mouth as an idea surfaced in his head...</p>
<p>“Tubbo!” Tommy snapped his finger in front of the teenager. Finally bringing him back to reality as he stared at the blond haired boy, his eyes meeting the comforting gaze of his friends.</p>
<p>Tommy Looked Tubbo in the eyes, not an ounce of doubt in his voice as he spoke. “Everything will be Fine.” Tubbo blinked his eyes at his best friend. Taken back on how the once immature and wild card friend he once knew, acted calm and collected.</p>
<p>“But-” Tubbo objected, knowing deep in his heart nothing was fine! They were fucked!</p>
<p>“No Buts. We’ll be fine. Alright? Do you remember what they call me Tubbo?” He watched a smirk grow on Tommys face, he let out a long and dramatic sigh as he turned his head away from the friend.</p>
<p>“Tommy Trusty…” He mumbled, feeling the tips of his lips start to curve into a smile.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Tommy laughed, hoping the old nickname would bring light to the dark situation the duo found themselves in. Even with Tommy’s comfort the thought still lingered in the back of Tubbo’s mind. A poison that would kill him later down in the path, sicken his mind,, Shaking his head Tubbo would smile brightly at his friend.</p>
<p>Tilting his head to the side, he noticed the once large hardcore hearts above them start to shrink. The crimson light slowly flickered as they became the size of his palm. One of the hearts resting in Tubbo’s hands and the other resting in Tommy’s. On the black stripes it read for both of them…</p>
<p>‘Day one, 00:15:45’</p>
<p>Tubbo stared at his with an amazed look, he glanced over to Tommy who simply put the heart in his pocket. Leaning back in the spot he had made for himself in the back of the small boat. It almost seemed like he had done this before, not shaken up by the idea of death like Tubbo was.. Or he was just tired.</p>
<p>Shrugging, Tubbo put his hardcore heart into the pocket of the green shirt he wore. Letting out a loud yawn he leaned back looking over to Tommy who looked like he could pass out any moment now. Tired and worn out from the days of planning and action.</p>
<p>“Hey Tommy..”</p>
<p>“Yea Tubbo?” Tommy shut his eyes, leaning his head back as he got comfortable humming to himself.</p>
<p>“Your.. the best friend i could have ever asked for..” Tubbo mumbled, looking out into the dark sea..</p>
<p>“Couldn’t say the same for you.” He muttered, letting out a hearty chuckle as Tubbo learned forward and punched the blond in the arm.</p>
<p>“Ow! What was that forrrr?” He whined looking over to Tubbo, grabbing the older boy by the arm and pulling him over to Tommy’s side of the boat. Tubbo yelped falling forward as Tommy pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>Tubbo groaned as he leaned into the hug, smiling brightly as he rolled his eyes at his best friend. Mumbling as he leaned his head against the others chest. “Nevermind. I take it all back, you're a shitty friend Tommyinnit.” They both laughed together, As the moon rose over them the chuckles and giggles died down, Tubbo closed his eyes as his friend held him closely. . Nothing could hurt them now.. No one could take them away from each other, they were safe and happy. Safe wasn’t the word Tubbo would use but still.. As the moon rose above them the two teenagers found themselves in a deep sleep. Holding each other tightly and keeping themselves warm.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p><br/>.</p>
<p><br/>The light burned into TommyInnits eyes as the blazing sun rose over him. Groaning loudly Tommy slowly opened his eyes only to be met with the familiar black walls surrounding him.</p>
<p>“L-L’Manburg..?” The words spilled out, his voice shaking..</p>
<p>The hand that rested above his brow fell to his side, slowly pushing himself Tommy looked around the new area he found himself in. In the middle of this area stood a bleach white caravan, surrounded by a pool of water that one single salmon swam through. On the top of it rested a leader, his beanie starting to fall off his head as he proudly wore the L’Manberg Uniform. Gazing over his once powerful and beautiful nation that rested under him. Turning his head to the side he locked eyes with the scared and lost teenager who rested by the walls.</p>
<p>“Tommy?” Wilbur raised his eyebrow, standing up as he jumped down from the caravan heading straight towards the boy. Tommy’s gaze softened, as it felt like someone stabbed a knife into his heart. Tears would start to prick on the edges of his eyes, causing Wilbur to walk fast as he knelt down next to his younger brother.</p>
<p>“Tommy what’s wrong?” Worry filled his words as he looked down at his younger brother..</p>
<p>“I k-know this isn't real Wilbur” Tommy mumbled, his voice hushed and broken. Letting out a choked sob Tommy covered his face slouching forward. Wilbur let out a quiet sigh, kneeling down as he wrapped his long arms around the younger boy. Letting him sob into his shoulder as Tommy grabbed onto Wilbur. Tugging on his uniform, It felt so real.</p>
<p>“If you think hard enough, it is.” Wilbur whispered into his ear, smiling that sweet smile Tommy never got to see anymore. The one of a caring and loving brother. The one of someone who didn't want him dead,, Tommy took in a shaky inhale, closing his eyes as he let it out. Real..</p>
<p>When he opened them, he found himself in a different spot. Now he was sitting criss cross in a large flower field, the bees around him buzzing as they happily flew by. The sun shining brightly over him, but not as brightly as the boy who stood in front of him. Tubbo smiled a bright smile that could blind millions, a purple flower crown resting on top of his head as bees rested on it. Unlike Wilbur, the joyful teen was wearing his baggy green button up shirt.</p>
<p>Tommy remembered this, this was before the war. He and Tubbo had been adventuring the lands of Dream Smp and had found the large flower biome. He let out a quiet chuckle, a smile starting to grow on his face as Tubbo held a hand out for him.</p>
<p>“Come on! Quit sitting there, fat a-”</p>
<p>“HEY!”</p>
<p>They both laughed as Tommy reached for the hand, grabbing it tightly. Real.. Tubbo pulled the younger boy up rolling his eyes playfully. It was so nice to see the boy without a worry on his mind, no stress on his shoulders nor the ptsd of war.. Just Tubbo.</p>
<p>Tubbo pulled Tommy long, heading towards an unknown place. Tommy raised an eyebrow as the wind blew the flowers around them live waves in an ocean. “Tubbster, where are we going?”</p>
<p>No response, Tubbo kept his eyes forward as he pulled the blond boy along. Humming a sweet tune, it almost sounded like able sisters.. The sky around them started getting darker and darker, the flat field becoming bumpy and rough as Tommy looked around. Now fully unsure where they were.. Looking down he found that he was on top of a large building that looked over what seemed like a festival. Turning his head to the side, Wilbur rested on the edge, his legs dangling as he looked towards the podium.</p>
<p>Tommy’s gaze landed on the podium, fear filling his eyes as fireworks echoed throughout the land.</p>
<p>“TUBBO!”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Tommy jerked up screaming out his best friend's name, his heart racing out of his chest as tears dared to prick out of his eyes. The sight still in his head, What the fuck was that?! But then, Tommy came to a much colder realizio.</p>
<p>he wasn’t in the boat. Quickly he grabbed onto his arm and tightly pinched it hissing at the feeling.. He wasn't dreaming anymore.</p>
<p>The blond boy’s eyes raced around as he reached for his pocket, pulling out a diamond knife that he always kept with him. He was surrounded by oak wood trees as a lit fire rested a few feet away. Cooking some salmon slowly, then out of nowhere. Tubbo came running out from the woods, fear filling his face as he dropped down on his knees grabbing tommy.</p>
<p>“What's wrong?!”</p>
<p>Completely ignoring the older one's question, he stared down at Tubbo. “Where the hell are we?”</p>
<p>“W-well uh.. When we were asleep the boat hit the edge of land! I tried waking you up, but you didn't budge so i just carried you out here. I did some fishing and collected some wood.. Umm..” Tubbo tried thinking what else he did, but he quickly shook his head looking over at Tommy. “Why’d you scream out my name?”</p>
<p>“Just had a nightmare that's all.” Tommy mumbled under his breath, standing up as he stretched out his arms. Looking at the little set up Tubbo had made for the both of them, the sun through the leaves that shaded the two best friends. “Not that bad” Tubbo looked up at his friend, still worried as hell. But shrugged it off, sighing softly as he pushed himself up nodding.</p>
<p>“Yeah, though I need to collect some more wood so we can at least build walls for tonight.” Tommy nodded humming quiet as he looked down towards his friend.</p>
<p>“Well i can go collect some more wood with you.” Tubbo smiled, rolling his eyes at Tommy.</p>
<p>“Tommyinnit doing something helpful? Never thought I'd see the day.”</p>
<p>Tommy lightly punched the brown haired boy in the arm laughing, they both headed into the dark woods. Tommy walked as if he was walking on clouds as he talked and laughed with his friend. Swiftly cutting at the trees that surrounded the base with his shining netherite axe, the purple blade cutting through the thick wood like butter as Tubbo went off about seeing some purple shadows in the forest.</p>
<p>“Are you sure it wasn't a mob or something?” Tommy asked, pulling his arms back as he slammed the axe straight in the middle of the log causing the two halves to fall to the floor.</p>
<p>“Yeah! It was really weird.. Almost like a soul you know?” Finally, Tommy looked over to Tubbo raising an eyebrow at the comment.</p>
<p>“A soul?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lost souls.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe they weren't the only ones in this hardcore world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh that’s odd.” Tommy shrugged it off, barely seeing it as Tubbo just seeing things again. As he chopped at the wood, the image was still burned into his eyes. Those lifeless eyes staring up at him from the podium blood splattering Tubbos face like red paint, Tommy opened his eyes once again. Sighing softly as he propped the axe up against the mossy green grass that covered the forest floor, leaning against it. Barely noticing the worried gaze from his friend.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hours passed as they made some progress, the remaining trees that surrounded the camp only remembered by the stumps. Tommy said he would dig them up later, but Tubbo knew the blond wouldnt and somehow get Tubbo to do instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy made his way towards the two logs that surrounded the small fire, taking a seat, well not really. He had sat down on the green grass between the fire and the large log. His arm propped up against the log as he made himself comfortable in the odd seating he had made for himself. Reaching out he would grab on of the salmon on the sticks cooking over the fire, not even hesitating the hard worker took a large bite out of the cooked fish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a pleased hum as the salty and savory taste filled his mouth, the herbs Tubbo had found while exploring making it even better. With the food still in his mouth Tommy spoke muffled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You did suuchh a good job Tubbster”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tubbo would laugh, rolling his eyes as he took a seat on the log cross from Tommy. Grabbing himself one of the cooking salmon as he smiled at the complement. “Well, i’m glad you like it.” He chuckled, taking a small bite from the fish as he glanced over at the blond in front of him who had already eaten his fish and was going for another.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy was starving, it felt so amazing to taste something that was barely salted cooked potatoes. Ever since he and Wilbur got banished to Pogtopia that's all they were able to eat. And really, no one felt comfortable bringing up salmon around the divorced husband who had just been betrayed by his son. After he headed for the third salmon he looked up at Tubbo who was giggling quietly as he watched the boy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wow you're really hungry huh? Well just make sure to leave some for tomorrow.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He nodded, finishing the third one as he leaned back letting out a long yawn. The work he had just done hitting him like a train with the combined food, causing Tubbo to groan loudly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tommy get your ass up. We still need to make the walls so we don't you know.. Die forever?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh.. yeahh…” To be real about it, Tommy had completely forgotten the duo had gotten stuck in a hardcore. Pulling himself up, Tommy would brush the dirt off his classic white and red tee. Looking out towards the sun he noticed it was starting to set, the shadows being casted their way towards the small camp. Sighing as he made his way towards the pile they had decided to keep all the wood in, pulling one of the nearest crafting tables near he started to craft together the large planks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tubbo would pass by, grabbing the planks Tommy had finished as he started building the duo a nice little hut to sleep in for the night. No it wasn't perfect, nor good looking at all. But it was still safety and that's all that mattered in the end right? As Tubbo stood in front of the small shack he noticed he didn't hear the whines and cries of Tommy complaining. As he set up the last hanging lantern he’d peak his head out of the glowing hut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tommy? What's wrong, big man?” Tubbo asked, slowly making his way towards the blond boy leaning against the crafting table. A horrified look on his face as he pulled out the Diamond knife that rested by his side. The action making Tubbo stop in his tracks as he raised an eyebrow at Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you?.” Tommy asked his voice loud and clear as anger filled it. Straightening his shoulders as he held himself up large and tall, Tubbo spunn around to only be met face to face with a large looming figure. Tommy swiftly grabbed Tubbo, yanking the boy closer to the crafting table. Shoving the brown haired boy behind him as he took a protective stance. It made Tubbo laugh, Tommy acted all big and tough even though Tubbo had better weapons.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The demon spoke, his voice taking both Tommy and Tubbo off guard with how,, inviting it sounded.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hello! Im Bad, first and foremost, I’m not going to hurt you-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Says the one in full fucking netherite armor.” Tommy hissed, pointing his knife at the demon. Like hell it could even put a mark on his armor let alone hurt him. But Tommy had to try every trick in the book to keep him and his friend safe. They couldn't take risks. Not in hardcore.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“language!” The demon shouted, which only made Tommy tense more and glare up at him. “Still, Do either of you know where the Dream Smp is? I believe that’s what it’s called.. Me and my friend have been invited and we’re a little lost.” And seemingly out of nowhere a tan fellow came out from the bushes. Diamonds tracing up his neck and dyed the hair that he had slicked back, he was wearing royal clothes. Meaning this demon must be his guard.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two friends glanced at each other, then back at the two that stood in front of him. Both speaking at the same time as their words mixed together.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>‘No. Leave us the fuck alone.’ and ’Yes, if we tell you what do we get out of it?’ had turned into..</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, leave us the fuck out of it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The demon gasped, holding a hand to his heart as he looked over at the chaotic duo. “Rude! And Language!” The demon shouted his mouth left wide open. Clearing his throat he looked down at the duo. “How old are you two anyways?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“15.” Tommy mumbled quietly. Glaring over at Tubbo this time, he wasn't sure what the older boy was even thinking! Trying to tell this demon who could be dangerous that they used to live in one of the most known Smps?.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“16.” Tubbo hummed, unlike Tommy he didn't seem to mind the demon or his friend. Actually he quite liked them, mainly because one of them was half made out of diamonds and that must mean they have money. He wasn’t sure what Tommy was thinking, this was one hell of a deal! They could just lie and lead the two off into the woods and get money out of it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Woww bad, you're asking for advice from two children?” The diamond boy commented, sarcasm lacing his words as he rolled his eyes at the guard. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tubbo spoke up this time, pulling out the enchanted netherite dagger from the strap of his side he smiled at the wanders. He wanted them to know that if they tried to scam him out of this deal he would put up a fight with Tommy. “Yes, we do know where it is. Why should we tell you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Skeppy was quick to answer. “Because i’m your king.” He remarked, his arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tubbo spread out his hands, gesturing around him towards the looming forest. “To what kingdom?” He let out a quiet chuckle staring at the shocked king's face. “If you want to trade, let's trade fairly.”  The knight crossed his arms but nodded, the two kids had the upper hand and the eldest one knew that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ill tell you exactly where Dream smp is, and how to get there,, if you give me that enchanted netherite your wearing.” Tubbo stated, leaning back on the crafting table. Tommy staring at his best friend in shock and awe,, he knew Tubbo was good with words but damn. He was ALMOST, almost.. As good as Tommy when it came to scamming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There's no way in hell.” Skeppy crossed his arms, amazed that Tubbo would even offer that deal up. But then, The demon hummed quietly. Thumb resting on his own jaw thinking hard about this. “You gotta be kidding me bad, don't tell me you're actually thinking about accepting this.-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay!” The demon smiled, already starting to take off the glowing purple armor, lifting his arms off as he shrugged off the chest plate. After a few minutes of getting the armor off he was left with nothing but the large hoodie he had on. Slowly walking up to the teenager Bad rested the armor on the soft grass under them. The wind blowing through his hoodie as it shook the green trees around the small camp. Raising an eyebrow Tubbo grabbed the gear off from the floor staring at bad.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Time for you to fulfill your part of the deal.” Bad hummed, stepping away from the two teenagers. Whilst Skeppy still stood mouth open wide and jaw on the floor. A loud laugh filled the silence between them as Tommy smirked, glancing up at Tubbo as he nodded. Tommy hummed loudly as he pulled the chestplate on and the helmet whilst Tubbo put on the boots and pants.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, actually here's what's gonna happen. You two are gonna get the fuck out of our land.” Tommy smirked, pointing the diamond knife towards the king and his knight as Tubbo stood up straight and held out his dagger. The duo stood probably in front of the king and his knight with cocky smirks on their faces. Tommy hummed, raising an eyebrow at the knight. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tsk.. Children and their games.” Skeppy hummed, rolling his eyes at the act. Quickly pulling out a large netherite sword that glowed with enchantments. Pressing his hands together at the hilt of it the king mumbled a quiet spell as the sword bursted out in flames. Snickering his knight snapped his fingers and found himself in a suit of diamond armor.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We won’t get robbed so easily.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Quiet whispers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy being responsible???</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In any other situation, Tommy would run straight into battle with Tubbo, their backs to the setting sun and their blades sharpened. But this wasn't any other situation, they were in hardcore. If things went south, they’d have nowhere to run but the dark and soon to be mob filled forests that surrounded the campsite. One wrong step and it’d all be over for either one of them. Gritting his teeth Tommy pulled back his knife holding his arm out to stop Tubbo.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow Tubbo looked over to Tommy, confused at the action. Tommy glanced down at the prepared friend, his eyes lit with a determined flame that grew bigger and bigger every second. Letting out a long sigh he looked back over to the king and his knight.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Find the nearest body of water then go south, when you see a large cobblestone tower you're there.” Tommy spat, glaring at the two adults that stood in front of him. Bad smiled sweetly at the boy then rested his hand on Skeppy’s flaming sword lowering it for him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you.” A cocky smirk grew on the knight's face as he bowed to the two kids. Turning his back to them as he slowly led his King farther and farther away from the two. Groaning Tommy leaned dramatically against the crafting table, oh it took all of his will power not to go slap that cocky smirk off the knight's face. After the two were out of sight Tubbo looked over to Tommy confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally Tubbo was the one who stopped them from doing stupid things, never the other way around. Tommy clicked his tongue looking away from Tubbo and up at the setting sun. The breeze ran through his hair as he propped himself up against the crafting table, his iconic red and white shirt popping out in the dark forest around him. Even though they lost and it didn't go as planned, a cocky smirk still rested on his face as he wore the armor proudly.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was a sight for sore eyes. It had been so long since they had a chance to just breathe, relax together as they watched the sun start to set. It was just like old times, all they were missing was the quiet tune of the discs, and the comforting shade of the oak tree. But for now, a worn out crafting table surrounded by oak shall do. Tubbo chuckled softly as he exhaled, tilting his back as he watched the moon slowly rise above them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Tubbo gazed up at the beautiful sea of stars, Tommy’s mind was racing faster than any enderman could teleport. He just wanted to relax for once in almost three,, four,, five? Years. But yet his body tensed with every soft exhale Tubbo let out, with every stick breaking in the forest around them, or the cackles of the fire by them. Always on edge his thoughts jumped from idea to idea, but one speaking much more louder than the others. He kept coming to it, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dream. The scene still burned into his eyelids as he slowly closed them. Tommy found himself once again on his knees, his nostrils burning as he inhaled the scent of burnt gunpowder. His eyes red from crying as he held fistfulls of the thin suit, his voice too broken to let out any words as he stared at the man in his arms. The way Tubbo’s skin was still sizzling  from the awful burns that marked his body and face. How despite how much main he would have been in, he still held up a small smile on his face. A sick form of comfort for the man holding him so closely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy gasped as he felt the hand slowly rest on his shoulder, breaking him out of the trance. His eyelids shot open as he snapped his head towards him. Tubbo looked over at Tommy, worry plastered on his face as he spoke. His voice was calm and collected, careful with his words almost like if he said the wrong thing Tommy would break like glass. “Hey.. Are you okay Big man..?” Tommy opened his mouth to answer, but then noticed the hot tears that ran down his face. Pouring like waterfalls as he looked back at Tubbo. Just as confused as he was on why Tommy was crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking out of the trance Tommy shrugged the hand off of his shoulder, pushing himself up and off of the crafting table. “I-I’m fine.” He muttered, his arms crossed as he straightened his back. The breeze pushing back his hair as he shivered slightly. His cheeks and nose rosy red as he glared back at Tubbos' worried gaze. He was the one who comforted Tubbo when he was having a bad day, not the other way around! To say Tommy was stubborn was an understatement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo lightly bit down onto his lip but decided not to push it, maybe Tommy was just missing L’Manburg.. Tommy cleared his throat trying to break the now awkward silence that suffocated them. “Why don’t we go get some sleep..? We sure as hell need it” Tubbo proposed, the eyebags under Tommys eyes worrying. Tommy nodded, the duo headed over to the make-shift tent. Only really being held together by ripped off pieces of Tubbos cabinet suit and lots of leaves. The two crawled into the small tent, the lantern hung above them swaying side to side by the cold breeze. It wasn’t too big only a few inches separating where they both laid down. Tommy had to tuck his legs in close to his chest to make sure he didn't hit one of the wooden pillars and knock the whole thing down. Tubbo, being much smaller, fit comfortably in the hut he had made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, going to lay down made it so much worse than just sitting by the crafting table. Tubbo could have sworn he could cut the awkward silence with his knife. It didn't help that somehow the outside breeze had gotten in which caused Tubbo to start shaking. Having used his jacket to keep the pillars from falling. Him and Tommy had spent most of the day clearing the surrounding trees by their base and setting up the logs as a wall. They had no time to hunt some sheep for a bed so they slept awkwardly on the cold hard dirt floor. The roots from the now chopped trees poking outwards and pricking Tubbo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Tommy was the first one to break the horrid silence. “You make shitty tents Tubbo.” He turned so he was facing Tubbo now, his gaze annoyed and tired. Tubbo let out a quiet laugh looking over to Tommy, the dirt had gotten all over his dirty blond hair causing Tubbo to laugh more. “Here.. come.” Tommy opened his arms out for Tubbo who looked over at the groggy teen confused. “Tubbo. I can hear you fuckin’ shaking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo hummed quietly looking over to Tommy raising an eyebrow. Shrugging, a smirk grew on his face as he decided to be stubborn today. “I Dunnnoo.. Sounds pretty.. Gay to me.” He chuckled looking at Tommy for his response. Who only really, blinked a few times trying to wrap his head around what Tubbo had said. He huffed glaring at Tubbo, but he wasn't gonna let Tubbo freeze to death either. “What, you got a problem with gay people?” Tommy smirked right back at Tubbo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don't knowww..” Tubbo exaggerated his words holding in a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, i have no problem with it. But i mean.. What was it that Dream called you that one time..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Tommy gritted his teeth glaring at Tubbo. “Don't you dare. Tubbo. I swear on the fucking queen if you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GayInnit?” Right as the words left his lips Tommy let out a loud groan as he covered his face. He quickly retorted back at the awful nickname. But before he could.. From the outside of the tent they both heard in a soft voice. ‘GayInnit’ soft giggles following right after, Tubbos eyes widened as he glanced over at Tommy. Then.. another one. ‘GayInnit’ sounded deeper than the first one. More and more voices echoed the word, if Tommy had to guess maybe 24 voices..? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The duo glanced over at each other, unsure if they should be terrified of what was outside or bursting out into laughter as the voices echoed ‘Gayinnit’. Tommy held up his finger then spoke..</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“PogChamp?” And on key the voices started echoing the word. A few Gayinnits thrown in the middle. For some odd reason, Tommy nor Tubbo felt scared about the voices. Actually Tommy started laughing, throwing out more and more words as the voices repeated. Soon enough they got the courage to finally look outside of the tent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy. Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Boiling water.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil is sad and lonely without his sons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For once in a long time, it was calm in the hardcore world. Or well at least in Phils heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil ran his thumb over the crinkled and worn out paper, his eyes glued to the dried dark ink letters, the neat and curvy handwriting warming his cold and lonely heart. The soft cackles of the fire filled his ears as Pog and Champ purred loudly, both of them curled up against the curved wooden feet of the large red velvet chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rain poured heavily outside the small cabin. The wind blowing at top speeds, ripping the trees out from their roots as the thunder roared. But yet through all this chaos outside, Phil found himself relaxing by the fire with his cats. His large black and gray wings tucked in as he reread the letters his sons had once wrote him. Almost being able to memorize every single rip and crease of the pale brown letters. How differently each one of his sons wrote, Technos handwriting much more proper than the other two, whilst Wilburs was over exterated with every loop and curve of the cursive, and well Phil could barely read Tommy’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he skimmed over the letters, deep down Phil knew something was wrong. After the last letter he had gotten from Wilbur, which had been Wilbur calling out for the help of his older twin brother, Phil had gotten nothing from his sons. As the months passed Phil felt himself get more and more worried. He knew that Wilbur and Tommy always had trouble with keeping Phil up to date with things.. But Techno never would. When Technoblade went on his journey to become the number one potato farmer, he had made sure to send letters to Phil weekly. Even daily sometimes! Which made it even more odd that the pig hybrid hadn’t sent a thing after he went to join Pogtopia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost like, they were trying to hide something from him. Something that they knew if revealed would upset the father greatly. Ever so carefully Phil folded the letters as he set them down next to the dusting letter opener. He knew better than to dwell on the things he cannot control so instead he found that it was a perfect time to make that jasmine tea he had gotten from the passing village. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing himself up and off of the chair, he stretched out his long raven like wings out in the living room. Both Pog and Champ moved up from their comfortable resting places as they made their way towards the kitchen with Phil. Letting out a quiet yawn he reached up to the high up cabinets, grabbing the small wool bag as he brought it down on the polished stone counters. Removing the tie that held the cloth together he spread out the small balls of dried flowers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bending down he grabbed the glass tea kettle, dropping in one of the small dried balls he let out a pleased hum. The thought still lingering in the back of his head, whispering his worries into his ear as it clawed at his anxiety. But hey, he was making some pleasantly smelling tea at the moment, and that's all that really matters. Filling the large kettle with water he made his way back over to the controlled but raging fire as he set down the fragile kettle on top of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting down back in his chair he watched as the water started to boil and the flower started to bloom inside. Watching as the tight seals slowly came undone to reveal the colorful inside full of beauty. But soon Phil found his mind wandering once again, finding himself in the dark place. He just needed to know that they were okay, anything would do! Even a letter which barely filled the small page would do for the worrying father. Picking at the side of the curve wooden arm holders Phil tried to focus on the blooming flower once again. But this time the voice spoke much more loudly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>“What if your sons are dead?” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil gasped as he heard a loud pounding at the door, snapping his head towards the sound he made his way up and off of the chair. Making his way towards the door, he made a slight detour to grab the glimmering netherite sword. He had learnt a long time ago to never trust wanderers after letting in a tired and worn out warrior, the warrior had tried touching one of his sons. Which had led in a head on the floor and a traumatized Wilbur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head he made his way to the door as the wanderer banged upon the fragile wood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the door he was greeted by two figures. One in what seemed to be royal wear whilst the other was dressed head to toe in full diamond armour, both of them soaked from the pouring rain outside. The knight was the first one to speak as he introduced himself and the royal next to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m so sorry for bothering you this late at night. My name is Bad, and this is my friend skeppy.” He gestured to the royal standing next to him who glared up at the knight for the nickname. “We seem to have gotten lost in the hardcore lands. And if we could just stay here until the storm passes, that would be such an honor.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The royal who seemed to be called Skeppy crossed his arms as he mumbled something under his breath. “I’d be a dick move if you didn’t let us in.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Phil looked the duo up and down. His far-stretching wings spreading out behind him as he blocked the view of the warm cabin he felt them peering into. The hilt of his netherite sword shining under his layers of clothes, that only happened with high enchanted gear. As lighting hit outside both young adults gasped at the scene before them. It was a terrifying sight if you didn’t know of Phil’s kind nature.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But instead of slamming the door on their faces, he gave them a gentle smile and opened the door wide enough for the too soaked young adults to get in.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> “Come in, make sure to put your armour and weapons by the door. It's easier to dry off without tons of armour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Skeppy let out a loud groan as he set down the last piece of diamond armour, it was such a hassle to get off. Next to him Bad stood patiently waiting for the prince to finish. Glaring up at bad he sighed, looking around the small but cozy cabin. He was shocked when they had first found it in the raging storm outside. And even more shocked to find someone living inside of it, let alone a fucking winged man!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You see, winged folk had disappeared years ago. After Skeppy’s great granddad had raided their lands and stole their magic (Long story), most had gone into hiding. And the ones who did go into hiding were later found and hanged..  And that had happened years ago. Most people assumed that all winged folk had gone extinct. A sad tale of the greed of man killing off someone who looked different from him. This is also the reason Skeppy couldn’t stop staring at the middle aged man.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nudging him in the side, Bad led him and Skeppy over to the tame fire as they sat to the left side of it. The winged man sitting to the right of it with his feral acting cats.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So.. Tell me, what brings you to the hardcore lands?” He asked, his voice calm as he leaned over and gently grabbed the glass tea kettle with a flower blooming inside. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We are on our way to Dream Smp.  But we seemed to have gotten lost in the way getting there..” Bad spoke, rubbing the back of his neck as the Winged man poured some of the dyed water into a small cup. Skeppy leaned against Bad’s shoulder, rudely remarking.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah. These two little shits gave us the wrong dictations to the Smp and tried to steal all of our gear.” Bad hit him in the side as he glared down at Skeppy. Skeppy let out a quiet laugh as he stuck his tongue out towards bad.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh? Well.. i didn’t know anyone else lived in the hardcore lands. Thats.. Odd..” The winged man mumbled, sipping on the steaming water as he raised an eyebrow at the two.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah.. These two teenagers had claimed they were from Dream Smp. Trying.. To get away from it? If.. I remember correctly. I think they called each other Tubbo and Tommy-” Bad explained only to be cut off by the loud clashing of metal against the wooden floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The winged man looked at Bad as if he had just murdered someone, when he spoke his words were rushed, worry lancing his tone. Nothing like how he had acted before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tommy?! Tell me, what did they look like?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Both Bad and Skeppy glanced over to each other, taken aback at the sudden change in mood. This time Skeppy took the lead in talking as he crossed his arms looking up at Phil.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, one was this tall Blond. A few scars covering his face.. He wore a dirty red and white shirt. The other was much smaller and wore what seemed to be.. A suit? But still. What does it matter to you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Quickly the winged man stood up from his comfortable spot on the fancy chair. Swiftly making his way around the house as he opened a variety of different chests. Pulling out potions, god apples, and even a goddamn shuckler box! And just like that he made his way towards the door, a worried expression plastered on his face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where the hell are you going??” Skeppy asked, confused out of his mind. Did the bratty little shit mean something to this old winged man?</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I need to go save my son.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Psst.. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if the end seemed a little rushed-</p>
<p>(Go follow me on twitter for updates @SalineProblems)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The eye of a hurricane.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Worry, fear, doubt, and despair are the enemies which slowly poison us—<br/>Bringing us to dust before we even get the chance to die”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To be truly honest, things haven’t been that bad for Tubbo. He finally gets to spend the rest of his days with his best friend, the two closer than any blood brothers. To finally spend time with the loud teenager without the fear and trauma of war that hung from their wrists and ankles like weights. The two friends being able to finally protect one and another without anyone getting involved and breaking the strong bond..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was heaven! It was meant to feel like heaven! So why did Tubbo’s stomach churn when the idea of forever peace kept resurfacing in his mind? As he drew back the long wooden fishing rod, watching the silk string glimmer against the rising sun as it drew back from the shallow waters. The metal hook flicking towards the sky as it was drawn back once again missing the bait. Letting out a loud groan Tubbo leaned back into the wooden platform he had made for himself grabbing one of the many worms Tommy had caught for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever so carefully Tubbo grabbed the small metal hook, his fingers pressed against where the hook met with the silk as he pressed the small worm against the sharp end. Watching it squirm and shake as the metal tip went in and came out the other end, the white gooey blood pricking out from the exit wound. Letting go of the small hook Tubbo pulled back his arms as he unleashed the long thread, watching the worm sink into the river.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fishing gave Tubbo a lot of time to just think by himself, to let himself relax as the calm waves brushed against his small wooden dock. He’d often use it as an escape to get away from Schlatt when he lived in L’Manberg or well Manberg. But it also had its negative effects as well. Being lost in his thoughts for so long it didn’t take long for that small bit of doubt from last week to grow like a weed inside his brain. Wondering if this really was the ending he and Tommy were meant to get. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And it's not like Tubbo didn’t enjoy hanging out with Tommy, and even if he didn't the duo spent most of the day away from each other. Tommy spends most of the day hanging out with the fairies whilst Tubbo, you know.. Fishes. But something still felt wrong about the whole situation. Almost like it was too good to be true for the duo, like any second now someone would come and mess everything up. And it didn’t help that Tommy was hiding something from Tubbo, causing him to distrust the situation even more than he had before. Tubbo’s thoughts raced back and forth as he jumped to conclusion after conclusion. Thinking back about how secretive Tommy had been the past two days..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo had known Tommy for god knows how long, and it didn’t take long for him to notice something was up with Tommy. They had spent about two weeks at the small camp, and for most of the second week, Tommy had spent his time with the fairies. Waking up early in the morning and sneaking out of the tent to not wake up Tubbo, which had never worked, speaking to the fairies in a quiet and hushed tone. And when Tubbo had brought up the fact to Tommy, Tommy had just shrugged it off saying that he was ‘Just getting materials earlier in the morning so he didn’t have to work under the sun.’ —</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a harsh tug Tubbo was brought back to reality. His thin fishing rod bending to the point of breaking as the river's tide got stronger and higher by the second. Cursing under his breath Tubbo tried to real back the silk but the tide was too strong it didn't help that the hook had got caught under one of the mossy rocks. Hearing the loud snap of the fishing rod was a clear sign to Tubbo that it was time to head back home as the water started to seep into his small dock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing himself up Tubbo scrambled to get off the now breaking wooden dock, leaping towards the soft grass as he tumbled into a roll. His heart racing out of his chest as he quickly sat up watching the wood be torn apart and swiftly sent down the river. Letting out a sigh of relief, Tubbo shivered at the thought that he could have been sent straight along with the wood.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head Tubbo pushed himself up, whipping off the grass that stuck to his fancy jeans. Looking up towards the sky Tubbos hand rested above his brow as the sun shined, but from the south came dark gray clouds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fucking hell.. A storm is coming..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked through the forest, watching the leaves slowly fall from the tall oak trees, his mind kept wandering. The same thought coming up once again, Why was Tommy trying to hide something from him? As his stomachs growled with hunger he tried to think back on anything he could have done to make Tommy doubt their trust. Tubbo was quite tired of Tommy hiding everything from him, even in pogtopia Tommy would lie and keep secrets from Tubbo.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Which sorta made sense since he was still in the cabinet with Schlatt. But now they’re on their own it makes no sense for Tommy to keep hiding things from him. To what, protect him? As he started to dwell on the thoughts he only got more and more angry, he was no damsel in need of saving. But soon he found himself in front of the tall log wooden  barriers him and Tommy had set up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He slowly walked inside of the small area he and Tommy had made for themselves. Tommy waved over to Tubbo, leaning against the wooden logs they kept up to keep monsters out. The fairies surrounding him like moths to a lamp, some even floating over to Tubbo. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Eyyyy! The clingy bitch is home!” Tommy shouted, a cocky smirk plastered against his face as he giggled with the fairies. Some copied with him whilst others scolded him for being so rude to his best friend. Letting out a quiet chuckle Tubbo waved his hand towards the fairies, reassuring them that he didn’t mind. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Humming quietly Tubbo looked up towards the sky, his long brown hair falling into his face as he brushed it out of his eyes. “It's gonna rain soon Toms.” He stated, his voice much more calm than the teenager in front of him. The quiet whispers of the fairies echoing through the small campsite.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>‘Something is wrong..’ </b>
  <span>The fairies whispered, flying around and between both Tommy and Tubbo. Different colors blending with one another, which would have been beautiful if they weren’t talking mad shit- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>‘The clingy one is mad..’</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>‘He knows whats up’</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>‘PogChamp…’</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>‘This is not a PogChamp moment.’</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>Tubbo shrugged at the comment. Stretching his arms out as he let out a long yawn, it had been an early morning for him and Tommy. The cold breeze running through his hair as he pushed it back and up.. The last time he had gotten a haircut was when Wilbur and Tommy ran for the presidency. Not wanting Tubbo to look like he was homeless Wilbur had asked Niki to give him a sharp haircut. It didn’t help when Tubbo joined the cabinet (Against his will) Schlatt refused to give him one..</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tubs?” Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow as Tubbo zoned out. Quickly shaking his head Tubbo looked over at Tommy, giving him a half-hearted smile. “Yeah..?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is.. something wrong? I mean you keep zoning out and you look really tired man.” Letting out a quiet sigh, Tubbo looked Tommy in the eyes. Hearing the worry that filled his word and gaze as he looked down at his best friend. Tubbo put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder giving him a bright soulless smile. “I’m fine. Just tired that's all. But uh.. Can we talk?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy nodded to the question as Tubbo led both of them inside the small hut. Closing the door on the peering fairies that tried to listen in and watch what was going on between them.  Tubbo took a seat as he leaned against the much more sturdier walls, his legs crossed as his hands rested in his lap. Tommy took a seat in front of him, his arms crossed as he stared at Tubbo.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Taking in a deep inhale Tubbo looked Tommy in the eyes. His face becoming cold as he almost glared at the tall blond, the small fire inside of him sparking up. “I know you’ve been hiding something from me Tommy.” He hissed, his words as sharp as the netherite dagger next to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-i.. uh don't know what you're talking about Tubs.” Tommy laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he met eyes with Tubbo. The scenario reminds him of the days he spent with Wilbur in Pogtopia.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tubbo took in a deep inhale, covering his face with his hands as he exhaled. “Tommy. Please.. Don't lie to me. I’m very tired and i don't wanna keep beating around the bush with you.” Maybe it was the nerves getting to him or the fact he hadn’t eaten all day, but Tubbo was getting tired of Tommy lying to him real fast,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I Swear! I really don't know what you're on about Tubbo.” Tommy looked over at Tubbo, worried for the health of his friend. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright? Maybe you should get some sleep.. You seem very stressed.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Running his hand through his long brown hair Tubbo glared once again at Tommy. “I’m fine. Maybe I would've gotten more rest if you didn’t keep waking up before the sun even rises. You don't know how to be quiet.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So that's what this is about..” Tommy sighed, leaning against the hard wooden wall. His knees pressed up against his chest as he looked over at his clearly pissed off friend. Tommy was unsure if he should just come up with a half truth or just tell Tubbo plainly.. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to. “It's.. not..” The blond stumbled on his words, looking down towards the dark oak wood floor. Snapping his head back up at Tubbo he glared. “Why does it matter? i CLEARLY don't want to share it. So why do i have to?!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Because you're meant to be transparent with me Tommy! You can’t keep hiding things from me! God, FUCKING SCHLATT TRUSTED ME MORE THAN YOU DO!” Tubbo yelled, shaking the surrounding trees outside the wooden hut. Tommy quickly scrambled to his feet as he towered over his smaller friend. Tubbo looked Tommy in the eyes and made him feel like he was the smaller one out of the two.  “Who i’m i kidding.. Maybe running away here was a bad idea.”</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>“Don’t say that.” Tommy mumbled, his british accent coming out fully. The action made Tubbo laugh as he looked over at Tommy, shaking his head in disappointment. “What are you gonna do about it? It's true anyways. At least in Manberg I had a bed.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy scoffed at the sentence, looking over to the swooning lamp that hung above both of them. He watched the flame slowly dance in the glass box. “Your only saying that because you didn’t have it fucking bad in Manberg. You didn’t have to deal with Wilbur going fucking insane, you didn't have to deal with your older brother who promised to never hurt you hit you to the ground. You didn’t have to deal with SHIT!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I.. Didn’t have to deal with shit?” Tubbo laughed at Tommy, rolling his eyes. “God, i’m so sorry Wilbur hit you once. But your right Tommy, I have nothing to complain about. It's not like every night Schlatt got drunk off his mind he would come into my office.. And if i got one thing wrong i wouldn’t be able to get up afterwards.” Smiling sweetly at Tommy, he shrugged Tommys pitiful glare off as he made his way towards the small door. “But fine. Keep it to yourself. I’m going to go get some more wood.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And before Tommy could respond, Tubbo slammed the door behind him. Walking out into the thundering storm outside as he picked up Tommy’s large netherite axe and headed into the dark and thundering forest that surrounded the campsite. The small flame had grown into a large uncontrollable fire inside of Tubbo. Unable to be extinguished with remorse for yelling at his friend or the pity that overwhelmed him, no. He felt fucking great about the fight! He was tired of being lied to and he made that clear with Tommy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Swigging his arm back, the netherite sliced through the wood like it was butter. The cold rain drops hitting against his face as the thunder boomed around him. Tubbo couldn’t hear the leaves crumbling behind him as the dark figure made their way towards the lonely boy. Tubbo gasped as he felt the sharp netherite sword be pressed against his neck, the figure standing behind him as he held the sword.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What have you done with my son. Start speaking or I'll slice your head off.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Crimson red blood.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy reveals why he's being talking to the fairies so often. But things turn for the south when the storm turns into a hurricane and Tubbo still isn't home yet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rain came down harsh in the hardcore world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The lakes started to flood, tearing down any tree or person that came in contact with them. As the thunder growled over the lands and the lighting struck the nearest creeper. Tommy sat, alone and bitter in the harsh storm. The rain hitting against his face like small pebbles as the wind shook his dirty blond hair every which way. Hunched over a wooden log, Tommy mumbled to himself as the colorful fairies surrounded him, worried about the winged child. Watching as he kicked the dirt and pebbles neatly set under the now put out, camp fire. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It's not fuckin’ fair.” He mumbled much louder this time. “How the hell was I post to know Schlatt hurt him or whatever?! And its my privacy to keep things away from him!” He snapped, yelling and fighting with the air as the fairies watched. Almost like an audience for the teenager to yell his problems too. And hopefully they understood them.. Tommy let out a long sigh as he noticed how soaked he was, maybe being edgy in the rain wasn’t the best idea. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Pushing himself up, Tommy headed back to the fort. This time keeping the door open so the variously different colored fairies could fly in, Tommy never really minded them unlike Tubbo. He was taught at a young age by Phil to trust the fairies, though only Phil could hear them at the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking comfort in the warm and dry hut he soon took off the shirt clinging to him like a new pair of skin.  He let out a loud yawn as he sat down on his side of the small hut his legs crisscrossed as he leaned back on the hardwood. Under the bright lighting of the lamp, those scars that branded his torso. Many of them from the first L’Manberg war, others from when he had started to duel with Technoblade in pogtopia. But there was something that stood out from the rest of the scars. It was also the same reason Tommy had been waking up every morning to talk to the fairies about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A large tattoo marked Tommy’s back, two wing like symbols covered it almost completely with a large hardcore heart in the middle. Now Tommy had this tattoo for most of his life. Having gotten it when he was only five with both Wilbur and Techno though he couldn’t remember why, only that it hurt like a bitch. Phil had taught the three boys to keep the tattoos hidden, to show no one even their closest friend or partner. That if they did dare show someone it would put the whole family's life in danger.  And that scared the living shit out of five year old Tommyinnit so he never did show anyone, even Tubbo. But then something happened.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The normally black ink tattoo started to glow a bright red. At first Tommy had just thought of it like a very, very, unique burn. He had been working in the harsh sun for most of his time in pogtopia and never got a second to really relax. So it would make sense that when he finally relaxed in the hardcore world he noticed it. But then things got worse, the bright red ink faded into a dark crimson. Tommy was awaken one early morning, before the sun had even gotten the chance to rise, the outline where the hardcore heart would be burned. It felt as if someone was pressing molten hot iron on where the heart was. It took every fiber in Tommy not to scream and wake up the peacefully sleeping best friend who snored quietly in the hut. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Quickly he stumbled out of the hut, somehow not waking up Tubbo, almost ripping the ironic red and white skirt as he fumbled to get it off. The fairies quickly surrounded Tommy in seconds as they quietly whispered to each other. Tommy fell to his hands and knees as the astonishing pain hit him in waves. After a few more minutes passed by, which to tommy felt like hours, the pain slowly disappeared. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When the fairies saw that the young teenage boy was no longer in pain they slowly got closer to him. Of course Tommy could give less of a fuck that the fairies were getting closer, he just wanted to make sure that horrid pain was gone. But that's when I heard it.. The faint whisper coming from a dark crimson fairy. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>“It’s happening.”</em>
  </b>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy glared up at the fairy, confused and tired as he spat out. “What the fuck is happening?!” Finally Tommy took in how many fairies surrounded him. His eyes widened as maybe 50 or 60 of the damn things circled around him, brightening up the night sky like stars.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“You're growing your wings. You are the child of the winged man correct?"</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <span>Tommy blinked his eyes as he tried to wrap his head around the words. But quickly shook his head no, pushing himself slowly up so he sat up. Cursing under his breath he looked up at the crimson fairy. “No. I’m adopted or some’ shit. I’m not his biological kid or anything.” he grumbled, the idea of this being all Phil’s fault left a bitter taste in his mouth.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The fairy let out a confused hum as another fairy behind him spoke up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well he has the mark of hardcore on his back. There's no way any normal could get that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> The other fairies hummed in agreement as the crimson one let out an irritated noise. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>“Well it doesn’t matter. You’re still growing your wings out anyways. Biological child of the caretaker or not. Now would you like to know how not to feel that pain again?”</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <span>Tommy stared blankly up at the fairy, but quickly shook his head as he laid down on the cold dirt. It was too early for this shit, and Tommy was tired enough from the hard work the day before. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After that fateful morning, Tommy started meeting up with the fairies. They explained to Tommy his history and how the large tattoo on his back wasn’t just something Phil did to mark the Sleepy children. That it was an age of ritual held high among the wing folk, they had first made it to please the king with his wants of magic. But it soon served as a way for single parents or same-sex couples among the wing folk to have children who bear wings. And as the week continued he learned more about the inner workings of his father, and what had happened to most of his family.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>All of this information being very case sensitive to Tommy. When Tommy was very young the first thing Phil had ever taught him was to keep things a secret. Not to hurt Tommy or cause him to have trust issues, it was for the sake of the child, if someone were to find out that Tommy was a winged folk they would come for the whole family. Phil had made sure to be careful with his teachings to make sure and not hurt the child mentally. And because of this factor when Pogtopia had first begun, Wilbur took Phil’s wise teachings and poisoned it. Showing Tommy that he couldn’t trust anyone, not even his closest friends. Everyone was out to get Tommy, he needed to keep secret and not depend on anyone, that's how you die. It had drilled the belief that no one can be trusted, everyone wanted Tommyinnit dead, and that family hurt you the most.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>This is why Tommy was so defensive when Tubbo had brought up the topic about the fairies, which then had led into the argument. Tommy let out a loud groan as he leaned against the cold and damp wood. Tubbo knew Tommy wasn’t the most open about his problems or relationships so why is he getting all pissy about it now? Tommy’s head hurt when he thought about it too much, running his hand through his rough and damp hair. The rough wind outside pressing against the wooden hut and shaking it with every powerful blow. And as much as Tommy wanted to stay frustrated at his best friend, the storm seemed to get worse outside.. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Chewing down on his lip, Tommy waited as the minutes passed by. The fairies surrounding him mumbling to themselves as they made jokes to try and lighten the teenagers mood. But worry filled Tommy every time he heard the thunder roar over the hardcore lands and as the longer it got the more fidgetier he got. He was quickly broken out of this trance as a blood curdling scream echoed from deep inside of the woods and it sounded like they were yelling..</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>“TOMMY!”</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <span>Faster than the speed of light Tommy pushed himself up from the sitting position and stumbled to get his soaked shirt on once again. Getting up so fastly he almost lost his balance as black spots began to form in his vision. Shaking his head he was able to get the wet shirt back on, not without struggle though. Using a small portion of his magic he summed the half of netherite armor and dagger from his inventory. He swiftly put on the armor as he readied his dagger. Only having one goal in mind..</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Keep Tubbo safe.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Tommy tried to open the door it didn’t budge. Letting out an annoyed growl he pressed his shoulder against the wooden door pushing with all of his weight, but yet the wind pushed back with the force of a thousand men. Keeping the door sealed shut from the raging storm outside. Adrenaline filled Tommy’s vines he took in a deep inhale as he stepped back away from the door. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to Tubbo, not even the door, and if that means breaking it he will. Running ahead Tommy threw all of his weight on the door, causing it to fly open as he headed face first into the muddy grass.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Pushing himself up from the muddy floor, he looked around realizing how bad the storm really was. The trees around the small camp bent like candy canes as the wind howled. Each raindrop felt like a small dagger digging into your skin. The clouds above seemed to swirl around something Tommy couldn’t see. Speaking of seeing, Tommy could barely see the small campfire only inches away from where he stood. This was bad. Without a second thought dashed straight towards where he thought he had heard the voice. A new type of fear started to grow and infest him as he screamed out Tubbo’s name. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>“TUBBOO!”</em>
  </b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But yet over the vociferous storm it was all drowned out to a whisper in the chaos. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tommy stopped in his tracks, realizing running around blindly wasn’t going to help him in any way. His mind raced so fast that it took a second for his body to catch up. His low lip pricking with blood as he looked around taking in that he had no clue where the fuck he was. It didn’t help that he could barely see a foot in front of him. He tried to calm himself, to think rationally but feeling that washed over him causes his jaw to tighten. He felt like a scared child lost in the woods..</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>TOMMY!!”</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <span>Tommy spun around as he heard the faint scream coming from deep inside the woods. How the hell did Tubbo manage to get so far in such a short time? He yelled with his lungs as his throat started to sore, barely being able to be heard over the storm around him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>“STAY STILL! JUST KEEP YELLING!”</em>
  </b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tubbo seemed to have heard him, yelling out Tommy’s name like he was playing a game of Marco polo. Tommy ran through the trees, dodging the flying branches that came hurling towards him. The ground underneath him turned to mud as he tried his best not to fall on his ass once again. His heart racing out of his chest as he made his way towards the fearful voice, ready to fight anything that would get in his way. But right as he thought that a large birch tree came tumbling down. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cursing under his breath he came to a full stop staring at the new obstacle. It stood in his path like a pain in his neck propped up too high for him to jump over it and too low to climb under. Tubbo’s yelling only caused his anxiety to skyrocket as he felt his muscles tense under the cold and harsh rain. Panicking Tommy decided he would just go around it instead, might take a little longer but it was better than just standing there and trying to think. Taking a sharp left he spirited around the large tree, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And right as he thought things were getting better, an arrow came sorrowing towards him only inches away from hitting him. Tommy spun around as he looked towards where the arrow had come from, only to see a tall skeleton waiting with its bow aimed and glowing with enchantments. Tommy debated in his mind whether he should keep running or fight the skeleton but before he could a cold fear washed over him. Behind him he heard the quiet hiss as it seemed like someone was holding a torch, his surroundings being much brighter.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Charged creeper.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Before he could even react, Tommy was sent barreling into the large bushes. Thank the heavens he had the netherite armor on because if he hadn’t Tommy doubted he would be in one piece. Tommy went right through the bush as he hit against the hard muddy floor, landing all of his weight on his wrist. A loud snapping noise was heard as he let out a silent scream, but as fast as the pain had started it disappeared when he heard Tubbo’s shaky voice.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy! You're here!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tommy shot up as he looked over to the brown haired boy. Tubbo was propped against a large oak tree, his wrists tied to tight you could see the bruises forming. On the left side of his face a large bruise started to bloom as blood dried up from his nose. His clothes soaked after being under the harsh rain for almost an half an hour. Without a second though Tommy rushed over to Tubbo as he quickly undid the tight knots, his broken wrist aching with pain each time he moved it. But that didn't matter, what mattered is that Tubbo was okay. And that Tommy was going to murder who ever the hell did this to him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“W-what happened? Are you okay? Do you need a potion?” Tommy asked, his words blending in together as he spoke with panic filling his voice. The small brunet let out a small laugh as he slowly nodded, starting to stand up as he glanced around. “I’m fine… But we need to leave right now.” Tubbo hissed, his eyes darting around. The sky turned a yellow tint as the storm around them seemed to come to a halt..</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why? Tubbo please explain to me what the fuck is going on!—” Tommy begged, still very worried about his best friend. But before Tubbo could open his mouth, fear filled his eyes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“There you are.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tommy slowly turned his head towards the voice, recognizing the calm but deadly cold tone. His eyes met up with Phil's as Phil stood between two large trees. His wings spread out far and wide as the netherite sword resting on his hip seemed to glow in the dark forest. Tommy reached for his dagger as he took a protective stance in front of Tubbo, glaring at the elder.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span> “You aren’t fookin’ touching him.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope ya liked this chapter! Biggg chapter coming up soon as we mark the end of the second arc and start the third and final one. </p>
<p>twt: @/SalineProblems</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>